Rise! Dragon of the Shadows!
by seastar529
Summary: The Dark Signers weren't defeated, they were delayed. And now they are coming back stronger and with a few different people. And the real king was going to awaken soon! R


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds

* * *

**The signers thought the Mark of the Shadows was gone. They thought they had seen the last of the Dark Signers and their Earthbound immortals. But what they didn't know was deep in the shadows the real King of Darkness was waking up and has been since his followers battled the signers. Because you see, when the Dark Signers battled to bring back their king, it was not Wiraqocha Rasca that was their king. No he was the advisor, the general; the King was laying at the bottom of the Shadow Realm sleeping like he had been for the past twenty thousand years. Also not all the Dark Signers were the true humans of the Earthbound Immortals. A few of them yes, but now all of the true humans would awaken. Some quicker than others. Some would only awaken when the true king came back to power. Because not all the Earthbound Immortals are awake yet. **

**And it all starts when the human of the King of Shadows awakens slightly. Not fully, for like his Immortal counterpart he needed to awaken bit by bit or their would be many problems. The first part of him awakens on a dark night. A stormy, cold, dark night . . .**

* * *

The clouds flashed purple as lightning lit up the sky. Rain pelted the people unfortunate enough to be stuck outside in the middle of the storm. Thunder boomed making the stray dogs in the city bark in fear. Many were in their rooms asleep or trying to sleep during this weather. One however couldn't even move from the seat he was in, he was transfixed by the storm. Every flash of lightning and boom of thunder called out to him in a way that made him consider himself insane.

**_My King._**

That dark voice had Leo on alert immediately. It sounded evil, and yet its tone was kind. Leo turned around, was their someone in the apartment? The apartment looked normal, it was completely dark except for the corner of the room where Leo sat huddled in a blanket surrounded by some candles he had lit.

**_My King Leo._**

"Who's there? And what are you saying?" Leo yelled yanking himself off the chair and turning fully around. There had to be some crazy intruder in the apartment. And yet nothing was out of place, and he certainly didn't see any people in living room. "Come out!"

**_Oh King, you're so cute. I'm not actually there._**

"Who are you." The blue-haired boy growled, "How the hell do you know my name?" He spun around, trying to catch sight of the culprit messing with his head. "Don't make me call the cops."

**_The cops? Hehe you're so silly my king. They can't even catch a corporeal person, how can you expect them to catch me?_**

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Leo was starting to panic a little. There had been so many weird things going on while he stayed with the signers. Was this another menace about to attack?

**_My name is not too important at the moment My King. Know this however, I am here to watch over you and protect you. I would never harm you in any way._**

Leo was still looking around the room, "Why do you call me king? I'm not anything too important. I'm the brother of a signer, not a signer myself."

_**Why would I call you a signer. Bleh, they are nothing compared to you.**_

"I think you have the wrong guy." Leo muttered. After spending so much time with his friends, no matter how much they cared about him, Leo was becoming a little self conscious. All of them were so strong and so brave and he could barely protect Luna.

_**Don't feel that way, you are very strong.**_

Leo wanted to know why this dark voice was encouraging him, was it a trick? Anything could be possible at the moment, except that this thing actually meant what it was saying. Leo had the urge to call out, get Luna or find a way to contact Yusei but for some reason he knew that he was the only one who could hear the voice. And that scared him more than the voice itself.

**_You are very right, only you can hear me. So we'll be keeping our interactions top secret. Do not worry though my King, all will be explained soon._**

Leo couldn't say anything more, because a darkness fogged his brain and dragged him into the deepest pits of sleep.

* * *

**And with that, the gate to the shadows cracked. And the King of Shadows moved for the first time in twenty thousand years.**

* * *

**And that is it for the first chapter. I know that I probably shouldn't be doing another story when I have so many out. But this one was calling to me and since I have all of summer I can probably do this. beware though I will have scattered updates.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
